It has long been recognized that many persons find food or drink more attractive, and the activity involved in consuming such food or drink more enjoyable, if the utensils associated with such consumption are provided with a novel appearance. This is particularly true in social environments, such as at parties and drinking establishments.
It is further well known that such places which allow social drinking or related activities, generally provide relatively subdued lighting. This is done for several reasons, e.g. to provide a more romantic atmosphere for patrons, etc. While supplemental lighting is also usually provided in the way of candles or other decorative as well as functional lighting, little has been done in the way of phosphorescence in such environments. While elements or chemicals providing such phosphorescence are well known, many (e.g., radium) are now recognized to be extremely hazardous and are no longer used for such purposes.
Nevertheless, some form of luminescence for articles in such an environment would be well appreciated, particularly if such luminescence could be applied to any food and/or drink containers used in such a location of subdued lighting. The need arises for vessels or containers for food or drink, which vessels or containers provide means for safe luminescence. The vessels must provide total containment of any chemicals contained therein for any chemiluminescent reaction, and must not release any dangerous chemicals, radiation or other hazards. Finally, as such chemiluminescent reactions as are adapted to the present invention are recognized to be of relatively short duration, any chemicals providing such chemiluminescence must be prevented from reacting until such time as the chemiluminescent reaction is desired.